


You're an Idiot and I Love You

by ladeedadaday



Series: Oneshots [7]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: This is really short because I lost my motivation for writing this but here it is.
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725589
Kudos: 14





	You're an Idiot and I Love You

"Damiann..." Janis whined, "Regina's going to be over soon and I am _panicking._ " 

He rolled his eyes, flopping onto the couch for emphasis. "Relax, love. She's your girlfriend, it's not like she's expecting some over-the-fucking-top romantic gesture." 

Janis studied the boquet for a moment before adjusting it a tad. "And if she is?" 

"Then you need a new girlfriend." She rolled her eyes but Damian was incredibly serious. "Darling, she loves you. You've been dating for a long time now. It doesn't have to be a constant attempt to impress her." 

"I know. But I'm dating Regina George. And I love her, too, but I still get nervous." He nodded in understanding. She laid across his lap and let him stroke her hair, which was literally the greatest feeling in the world. "I just want her to be happy with me. She deserves better than me and I don't want her to regret agreeing to date me." 

"Why would she? You're amazing." She gave him a pointed stare, which he returned. He held her gaze until she caved. "Go get dressed and I'll braid your hair." 

She trudged back to her room like a young child in an adult's body, (which was a perfect description of Janis some days.) 

Later that night, (because I'm lazy,) Janis and Regina were cuddled together on the couch watching a movie. "I love you, Janis." Regina whispered. 

"I love you, too." Janis echoed, absentmindedly running her fingers along Regina's arms. "I'm so lucky. You're so perfect and I'm so happy I have you." 

Regina lifted her head up from her chest to kiss her neck, drawing a hum from her sleepy girlfriend. "I'm happy I have you. Thank you for giving me a chance." 

"Of course, baby. I'm glad I did, cause you're _the best_ kisser." Regina laughed. Not that sweet, sickly laugh that she used to fake, but the deep one she saved for Janis. "Not that I have a bunch of experience but... still." 

Regina fiddled with Janis's necklace before kissing her abruptly. Janis didn't bother objecting, she poured her heart into that kiss. "Mm, and you say I'm a good kisser." She whispered against Janis's lips. 

She tugged at the hem of the other girl's shirt but was denied access. "You know I'd love to but Damian's still here." 

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell that i don't know how to write kissing


End file.
